My Little OWCA
by ZeeCorge
Summary: Due to a machine malfunction Major Monogram and Carl find themselves turned into Ponies!


Before you read this, be warned that I currently have no plans to finish it. I only made it for my tumblr. It's an ask blog for Carl. So if you'd like to ask Carl or even Carl Pony a question check it out, it's http:/ / Asktheintern .tumblr. com (just remove all the spaces).

Carl & Monogram belong to Disney. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. :C

* * *

><p>Major Monogram was making his way to the lounge, DVD in hand. He had finally broke down and bought the thing and was now eager to watch all the episodes contained on it. He entered the lounge, stepped up to the television and kneeled down to insert the disk into the DVD player. A second later and the tiny screen on the machine read 'PLAY' but the TV remained blank. Monogram frowned to himself as he pressed the ON button below the screen but it remained unresponsive. He then pressed all the little buttons hoping for something to happen but got nothing. With a huff of frustration he pressed the eject button on the DVD player and removed the disk.<p>

He tapped his chin in thought, if the TV wasn't working then how was he going to watch his show? The thought of waiting till he got home was out of the question. Monogram was not patient enough for that. Then an idea hit him and he smiled again. There were literally tons of computers in the headquarters, maybe he could watch it on one of them! The Major set off in search of a computer he could use.

After a few minutes he stopped dead in his tracks as he found a computer with a massive screen. Monogram looked up at it in aw. It'd be like he was watching the show at the movie theater! He wondered exactly what the computer was used for as he stepped up to it. Major Monogram could see a massive tube-like thing installed next to the computer console and noticed 'Warning- Do Not Touch' printed in several locations. He rolled his eyes, he was head of this Agency, he could touch whatever he wanted!

Ignoring the warning Monogram began looking for a slot to insert his DVD.

Carl was heading back to his latest creation with a disk in hand. It had all the Agents DNA stored on it and once it was placed into the machine it would cut an injured Agents recovery time by more than half! He was so pleased with himself. Maybe this would convince Major Monogram to promote him to _paid_ intern! The thought made him squeal quietly to himself.

The redhead came to a halt when he saw his boss looking closely at his machine. A look of horror crossed his face when he saw the DVD in the older mans hand.

Major Monogram made a noise of triumph, finding a disk slot on the console and shoved the DVD inside.

"Sir, wait!" Carl called out as he began running forward, but it was to late. The Major turned to give his intern a confusing look as the computer began to read and upload the information. Carl stopped in front of Major Monogram and grabbed a hold of his uniform desperately. "What was on that DVD?"

Francis pushed the teen away before answering, straighten his jacket. "My Little Pony… Why?" He asked in a bored tone.

The machine seemed to answer for the boy. The screen glitches, jumbled lines of code flickering all over it, the tube glowered an angry red, and sparks began to fly from the controls. They both backed away, getting ready to run. But before they could a giant blinding green beam radiated out and hit them, knocking them both to the floor.

Carl came to hazily, his body feeling out of place with itself. His head was pounding and when he opened his eyes his vision was blurry. His glasses must have came off when he fell. Carl looked around him and spotted the purple frames not too far away. As he reached for them the redhead got a shock when a thick white blur came into his field of vision.

He brought it closer to his face to get a better look. It looked like a hoof and he was surprised when it responded to his thoughts of movement. Carl quickly glanced down at himself and realized he was now a small white pony with a curly red tail and was that… Was that a coconut on his hip? He tried to suppress the terror growing inside of him as he again went to pick up his glasses. It took a few tries before he managed to get a hoof around them and place them back on his face. He gave a little smile now that his sight was back.

There was a shout of terror nearby and Carl looked over to see a larger green pony with wings folded down against its sides looking himself over. He had a short grey mane and tail, with an equally grey mustache. He seemed to have a taco for a cutie mark. Yep, definitely Major Monogram. The teen couldn't repress snickering at the sight of his boss panicking.

Monogram shot a glare at the intern, too angry to be phased by the boy's new appearance. He shakily got up on all four hooves and marched over. "This is your fault!" He declared, invading the others personal space, causing Carl to shrink back nervously.

The redhead noticed that Monograms wings were flapping angrily, as if they had a mind of their own. He felt a little jealous that he wasn't a Pegasus too. He reached up and felt his forehead with one hoof. No horn. So he was an Earth pony. No fair!

The Major yelling his name brought him out of his thoughts. "Wait! My fault?" Carl cried in disbelief. "How is it my fault? You're the one that ignored the warnings and put a _My Little Pony DVD_ in a highly sensitive machine!"

"Well… It's your fault the TV wasn't working." Monogram defended as he stepped back a little.

Carl rolled his eyes. Okay, he'll give his boss that much. He had unplugged it earlier to charge his cell phone. But really, it was all the Majors fault for not checking if the television was plugged in and not asking for help, instead thinking it would be a good idea to use a machine he had no idea what it did to watch cartoons!

Monogram huffed, blowing air through his thick mustache. "Well, you better fix this." He said as he began walking away, again rather clumsy on his new legs.

"What?" yelled the redhead, moving to watch the man- Pony leave. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Francis seemed to shrug but it was hard to tell in his new form, and left his intern alone to work.

Carl frowned and turned back to the charred remains of his invention. He let out a groan of dismay. This was going to take awhile…


End file.
